


Kink In The Ship

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Jeffmads Shiiiiiz [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Kinks, Lemons, M/M, PWP, Smut, first fic, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Smut. Jeffmads smut.





	Kink In The Ship

"Thomas," James whined as his arms were being tied up above him. Thomas stroked his bare chest.

"Shh, let me play." he said as he unbuttoned James' pants. James wasn't wearing briefs, so his dick was visible to Thomas. His hands cupped the other man's dick and stroked it, emitting a small whine from James.

"Shut up, my love." Thomas curled his fingers around the base and squeezed. James bit his lip and thrusted. "Let's see how many times I can get you to cum."

James thrusted forward. "No no no, thrust in here." Thomas smirked before shoving his entire dick down his throat. James pushed into Thomas and he was licking his cock and swallowing. James pulled out for the white liquid to come out. He whined, but put it back in and endured more.

After an hour of this and seven times he came, he was near tears. "Baby, baby, shh." Thomas comforted by stroking his dick.

"Next time you're tied up here." James squeaked

"Shh, baby, shh." Thomas untied James and they cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
